The Embrace oF Night
by choco momo
Summary: "apakah kau masih akan mengingatku bahkan meski kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, oppa?"/chapter 5 is up!/warning inside/ mind to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter 1

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, penuh typo. Genderswitch. dll.

Disclamer : Suju selamanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Rated : T semi M.

Pairing : Siwon-Kibum

Gendre : Suspene. Romance. Supernatural.

Inspired by : Twiligt-Sthepenie Meyer. Black Chery- Yuuki D'Gray. Akkay Yuki-Cake factory

The Embrace OF Night

Summary: "_Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya dengan penuh hasrat, amat sangat, dari jiwaku yang terdalam, dan dengan setiap degup jantungku. Saat itulah, aku merasa sanggup, dengan senang hati untuk menyerahkan kehidupan ini untuk bersamanya selamanya._"

Dracula My Love_Syrie James

chapter 1.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang relative lebar, ada banyak barang-barang yang dipajang di lemari. Dilihatnya kekasihnya yang berambut coklat panjang bergelombang sedang menyiapkan makanan, hanya terdengar suara talenan yang beradu dengan pisau, dan juga suara sayuran yang terpotong.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Oppa, kau mau membantuku memasak ini?"

"Hn…" Siwon meletakkan dagu nya di atas bahu Kibum yang ramping, mencoba menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma bunga Kibum dan hujan yang membaur menjadi satu menguar dari tubuh Kibum. Bau yang membuat tenggorokan nya menjadi semakin panas.

"Wonnie… hentikan, apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk?" Kibum melenguh tertahan saat merasakan lidah Siwon menyapu permukaan lehernya yang sensitive.

"Aku menginginkanmu chagiya." Suara Siwon yang berat terdengar semakin menggoda.

Siwon mulai mengecup perlahan permukaan leher Kibum dan sesekali menggigitnya lembut hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

Kibum membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda itu, wajah Siwon nampak datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini berbeda, ada sesuatu yang lain—yang berkobar di matanya yang sekelam malam. Hasrat yang tertahan, ada gelora yang tidak tersampaikan, gairah, seketika Kibum merasa terjebak dan tidak ingin melepaskan diri.

Siwon membelai lembut permukaan wajah Kibum, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Siwon di kulitnya. Saat Kibum membuka mata, Siwon menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum, mengulum pelan, menggigiti bibir bagian atas, meminta ijin untuk akses masuk. Segera saja lidah Siwon menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Kibum yang hangat dan basah, tidak disia-siakannya kesempatan itu, benda lunak itu bergerak menginvasi seluruh bagian tanpa ampun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Kibum yang berbaris rapi. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain.

Siwon tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, saat Kibum melepaskan diri karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Siwon menurunkan ciuman nya ke sekitar leher, menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu sementara Kibum meremas helaian rambut Siwon dengan gemas.

Entah bagaimana terjadi, giginya yang setajam silet sudah menembus lapisan kulit gadisnya yang tipis. Kibum mengerang, bukan karena nikmat, tapi karena merasakan adanya benda tajam yang menancap di lehernya.

"Arrrggghhh…" Kibum mencoba mendorong Siwon ke belakang, namun nihil, Siwon tetap pada posisinya semula.

Segera saja aliran darah berpindah secara paksa, terdengar suara-suara aneh yang menegakkan bulu roma. Suara darah yang dihisap secara paksa.

"Oppa lepaskan. Sakit…." Kibum memohon sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meletakkan kedua tangganya di permukaan dada Siwon yang bidang.

Siwon seakan tidak mendengar, dia malah dengan refleks mengetatkan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Kibum. Dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, tidak juga Kim Kibum—gadis yang dicintainya—yang sekarang sedang menangis memohon untuk dilepaskan. Nafsu dan rasa haus yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya membuncah hingga dia kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya.

Siwon semakin tidak perduli, pemuda tampan itu justru malah dengan semakin beringas menghisap darah dari dalam tubuh yang sekarang sudah diam tidak bergerak, dan baru berhenti setelah rasa panas yang menggerogoti kerongkongan nya berganti menjadi rasa lega. Tubuhnya terasa sesak akibat banyaknya cairan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh.

Saat itulah akal sehat kembali merasuk, saat Siwon menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya saat itulah pula-lah penyesalan tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah terjadi. Dirasakannya tubuh Kibum yang mulai mendingin dipelukkannya, gadis itu diam tidak bergerak, pucat tidak bernyawa, tidak pernah bisa melihatnya merona lagi.

"Bummie….!" Siwon menyenandungkan nama kekasihnya lirih. "Maafkan aku, chagi."

Apa yang selama ini menjadi ketakutan Siwon akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, yang terburuk sama sekali bukan tentang kematian yang menjadi jurang pemisah diantara hubungan mereka, bukanlah saat mendengar Kibum menjerit kesakitan—semua ingatan mengerikan itu akan dia bawa seumur hidupnya. Yang paling parah adalah mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berhenti. Suatu saat dia percaya bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang akan menjadi penyebabnya lenyapnya Kibum dari hidupnya.

Rasa sakit di dadanya bermetamorfosa menjadi nyata saat tiga titik tomoe di leher kirinya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan rasa panas yang menusuk. Siwon mengerang saat rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia merasa lebih baik mati daripada merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa menyiksanya.

"Aaarrrgghhhh…." Teriakan kesakitan Siwon membahana ke seluruh kamar hingga membuat Kibum yang tidur disampingnya terbangun dan panic mendapati kekasihnya seperti orang yang sangat menderita.

"Oppa…. Wonnie…." Kibum berusaha membangunkan Siwon yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan sambil tangannya memegang bahu kirinya dengan kencang.

Diguncang-guncangnya tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin yang mulai membanjir, Kibum mulai merasa panik.

"Oppa bangun. Kau kenapa?"

Mata Siwon membelalak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, rasa panas itu masih menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan refleks Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat, seakan berusaha memastikan kalau gadis itu nyata.

"Bummie…" Siwon memanggil nama kekasihnya dalam keadaan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Aaaarrggghhhh…." Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang, membuat jatungnya berdetak cepat seolah akan lepas dari tempatnya.

"Oppa kau kenapa?" Kibum benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Siwon tidak menjawab, tangannya mengenggam kelima jari Kibum dan meremasnya dengan kencang, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang mendera. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kibum yang sekarang ikut berdebar kencang, dia tidak ingin membuat Kibum melihat kedua bola matanya yang sekarang pasti sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tanda bintang berputar di pupilnya.

Siwon mengetatkan pelukannya di tubuh Kibum yang sekarang duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur mereka. Mereka masih tidak beranjak dari posisi awal saat Siwon merasakan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan semakin menghilang. Mendengarkan irama nafas Kibum yang mulai teratur sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Siwon mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang sarat akan kecemasan sambil membelai lembut rambut Siwon.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Siwon memimpikan hal yang paling ditakuti di dunia ini.

Siwon tidak menjawab, pemuda itu medongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata coklat bening Kibum yang bersinar redup dengan kedua matanya yang telah kembali pulih seperti semula. Langsung melumat bibir Kibum dengan ganas, seakan berusaha untuk menumpahkan semua perasaan takutnya. Kibum merasakan perasaan ganjil yang aneh saat merasakan lidah Siwon yang menelusup ke dalam mulutnya, seperti sedang berusaha menahan perasaannya. Entah kenapa Kibum merasa ciuman Siwon kali ini terasa menyakitkan baginya.

.

.

.

Siwon kembali memikirikan mimpi buruknya yang belakangan ini selalu menghantuinya pikirannya hingga membuat tidurnya tidak pernah lelap, dan lagi kebiasaannya itu membuat kekasihnya, Kibum, menjadi khawatir sambil membiarkan guyuran air shower yang dingin membasahi kulitnya yang telanjang.

Siwon keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk kecil di lehernya, setelah merapikan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya Siwon duduk di beranda depan kamar dan membiarkan angin pagi yang sejuk membelai lebut bulu-bulu halus di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin mau pergi ke sekolah, Oppa?" Kibum yang juga sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, meremas pelan bahu Siwon yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Hn…"

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau beristirahat saja di rumah." Kibum menyarankan dengan hati-hati.

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk pinggang Kibum dengan mesra. Memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir gadis itu. "Aku baik-baik saja chagi, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu."

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat?"

"Bummie chagi… berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdaya."

Kibum terkekeh geli. Kibum yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya sangat mencintai gadis itu, perhatiannya, caranya menatap Siwon hingga membuat Siwon merasa seperti seorang yang sangat beruntung di dunia. Tapi sekali pun Siwon tidak pernah membayangkan kalau senyuman itu suatu saat mungkin akan memudar dari bibirnya saat gadis itu mengetahui rahasia tergelapnya yang bahkan coba ia sembunyikan dari dunia. Akan ada saat di mana Kibum akan menjerit ketakutan sambil berlari menjauhinya, saat itu terjadi dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mencoba mencegah gadis itu. Namun jujur, Siwon tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri, kalau saat itu datang, sanggupkah dia pergi dan melenyapkan dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan."

Kibum mengangguk patuh, gadis itu memberikan kecupan singkat dipipinya lalu kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Hai Snow white. Tumben kau terlambat?" Sahabat pirang Kibum langsung nangkring di sampingnya secara ajaib.

"Berhenti memanggilku Snow white. Dasar monyet!" dengus Kibum kesal.

"Mana pangeranmu itu? Tumben sekali dia melepaskanmu sendirian?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memoleskan lip-gloss rasa chery dibibirnya yang sexy.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, dan dia tidak tidak harus mengawasiku setiap saat. Dia bilang dia ada urusan."

"Ooh… ya? Urusan dengan wanita lain maksudnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bummie…. Kau ini polos atau naïf. Sudah berapa lama kau dan Siwon berhubungan? Dan selama satahun ini, kutanya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan, selain berciuman, tentu saja."

Wajah Kibum terasa panas mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, dia memang pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya, bertanya pada Siwon kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali padahal Siwon sudah genap delapan bulan tinggal bersama di apartementnya dan selama itu pula mereka sekamar namun tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa selain Siwon yang menciumnya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja, menyisakan tanda Tanya besar di benak Kibum.

Keanehan yang lain, Kibum tidak mengetahui siapa Siwon yang sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu Siwon berasal dari mana, Siwon tidak pernah menceritakan asal-usulnya, siapa dirinya, atau di mana keluarganya. Kibum hanya tahu kalau Siwon bermarga Choi.

"Kau pikir dia tidak mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat tawa Eunhyuk meledak seketika.

"Kau ini. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Siwon hanya mencintaimu."

Sayanganya semua pernyataan Eunhyuk tidak mampu membuat keraguan Kibum memudar atau pun membuat pertanyaan di benak Kibum pupus begitu saja. Siapa Siwon sebenarnya, dan yang paling penting, apakan Siwon benar-benar mencintainya selama ini. Kalau memang Siwon mencintainya lantas kenapa mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Yunho bertanya sambil menempatkan dirinya di samping Siwon yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil menjuntaikan kakinya ke bawah, mereka sekarang ada di atas sekolah.

"Belum..!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak siap. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dia akan meninggalkan aku."

"Kau berpikir Kibum akan meninggalkanmu kalau dia mengetahui kenyataannya?"

Siwon menghela nafas berat. "Lihat aku Yunho! Kau pikir dia akan mau menerimaku begitu saja setelah dia mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya Siwon." ucap Yunho sambil melompat turun dari ketinggian, meninggalkan Siwon berkawan sepi.

Siwon tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi, cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan mengetahui kebenarannya. Apalagi belakangan Kibum mulai curiga kenapa dirinya tidak pernah sekali pun makan malam bersama Kibum di meja makan. Dan ke mana saja dirinya pergi setiap beberapa hari sekali.

.

.

.

"Siwon ke mana sih?" Kibum melongokan kepalanya ke sembarang tempat, tapi gadis itu tidak mendapati kekasihnya di mana pun.

Kibum menghela nafas pelan sambil berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah, tempat dia dan Siwon sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana.

Saat sampai di depan pintu menuju ke atap, Kibum mendengar suara-suara aneh, seperti suara lenguhan yang tertahan. Seketika jantung Kibum berdetak kencang dengan sendirinya. Pelan-pelan Kibum membuka pintu atap yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Kibum merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga saat mendapati Siwon sedang menenempatkan rahangnya disela-sela lekukan leher seorang gadis yang terlihat tidak berdaya, gadis itu pucat tidak bernyawa karena kehabisan darah. Terdengar suara krek yang mengerikan saat Kibum melihat Siwon mematahkan leher gadis itu seperti mematahkan pensil yang sudah lapuk. Ada darah yang merembes ke lantai saat Siwon melepaskan rahangnya, segera saja tubuh gadis itu merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Wonnie.."

_To be continue._

R

E

V

I

E

W

Fic ini murni milik Choco Momo. aku sebagai author sangat membenci bashing karakter. Plagiatisme dan Flame dan bentuk pelecehan karakter dalam bentuk apa pun. Baik di fandom Naruto, Bleach juga Screenplay semua tidak ada bedanya. Aku disini untuk belajar mengembangkan bakat dan menghargai satu sama lain. Aku menyukai semua main cast & pairing.

Aku benar-benar senang bisa ikut meramaikan Fandom Screenpaly meskipun baru bisa mempublish fic recycle yang juga kupublish di fandom naruto. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dan ini tidak termasuk salah satu pelanggaran guidelness.

Jeongmal Gumawo bagi yang bersedia membaca. Happy reading^^


	2. Chapter 2

Choco Momo a.k.a Lee sora present

Screenplay fanfiction

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, penuh typo. Genderswitch. dll.

Disclamer : Suju selamanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Rated : T semi M.

Main cast : Siwon-Kibum and anotehr SuJu.

Gendre : Suspene. Romance. Supernatural.

fic ini murni milik Choco Momo. dan untuk **pereview** bernama **'SUJU',** sepertinya anda tidak membca atau tidak melihat warning yang saya cantumkan dicapter pertama. fic ini memang sudah pernah dipublish di fandom naruto berjudul **Moon In The midnight** dan sudah sebanyak lima chapter. kalau anda tidak percaya. silakan cek akun milik saya. **Choco Momo** dan saya sebagai seorang author merasa sangat tersanjung atas perhatian anda.

Inspired by : Twiligt-Sthepenie Meyer. Black Chery- Yuuki D'Gray. Akkay Yuki-Cake factory

"_Namun sejujurnya, akal sehat dan cinta nyaris tak seiring sekarang ini"_

William Shakespeare

A Midsummer Night Dream

The Embrace OF Night

Chapter 2

Kibum merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding dengar kasar, dalam sekejap mata Siwon sudah berdiri di depan matanya, Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, bola matanya berwarna merah pekat dengan bentuk aneh seperti tanda koma. Sekitar mulutnya berlumuran darah yang tentu saja bukan miliknya, melainkan milik seorang gadis yang sekarang terbaring tidak bernyawa, tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Kedua tangan Siwon mencengkram kedua lengan Kibum dengan erat.

Kibum menatap kedua bola mata Siwon yang berwarna merah pekat lalu kemudian berpindah lagi melirik kerah gadis yang telah tewas itu. Kibum tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, takutkah? Saat melihat Siwon menyantap jiwa seorang gadis sebagai makan malamnya. Tidak. Dia tidak takut, hanya terkejut. Sejak awal Kibum memang sangat yakin bahwa Siwon bukanlah seorang yang biasa saja, wajah pemuda itu terlalu rupawan, seperti dipahat oleh tangan malaikat. Dan kenyataan Siwon memang malaikat di matanya..

Siwon menyadari tatapan mata Kibum yang tidak berubah saat memandangnya. Tatapan memuja yang sama, tubuh gadis itu tidak gemetar seperti orang pada umumnya kalau melihat hal mengerikan di depan matanya.

"Tidak 'kah kau takut padaku chagiya?" Siwon berbisik lirih tepat di cuping telinga Kibum. Terdengar kecewa.

"Beri aku satu alasan. Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

Siwon melepaskan cekalan tangannya di lengan Kibum. Memandang sekilas mayat gadis yang baru saja menjadi pemuas dahaganya. Lalu kemudian menatap Kibum dengan senyuman mengejek di wajahnya. "Aku mematahkan lehernya, kau tau,"

"Kau ingin aku menjerit sambil berlari ketakutan?"

Siwon tergelak sambil menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. "Bummie," Siwon membelai lembut leher Kibum. "Aku tahu. Saat ini pasti akan datang. Titik di mana sesuatu yang kukatakan atau kulakukan akan membuatmu ketakutan dan kau akan berlari sambil menjerit. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Aku ingin itu terjadi karena itulah yang seharusnya." Wajah Siwon menjadi tegang.

"Aku tidak akan lari ke mana-mana."

"Tidak ada teriakan?" wajah Siwon seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu." tegas Kibum yakin. Walaupun sebenarnya Kibum sendiri tidak yakin akan kata-katanya

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu."

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya yang telah bebas dari noda darah ke leher Kibum dan mengecup pelan kulit gadis itu, memberikan jilatan-jilatan menggoda. Siwon menggeram dengan suara pelan. Bibirnya ditarik dan memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang sempurna. Siwon memposisikan dirinya setengah membentuk dengan posisi tubuh tegang, siap untuk menyerang.

Kibum bergerak mundur. Menatap Siwon nanar.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Kibum tidak melihat Siwon melompat ke arahnya. Terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Kibum mendapati dirinya terbaring di lantai dengan kedua tangan berada di atas kepalanya. Kibum berusaha mengerakkan tangannya namun tidak bisa, tangan Siwon mengunci mati kedua lengannya sementara pemuda tampan itu berada di atas tubuhnya.

Siwon tertawa sambil melepaskan cekalan kedua tangannya tapi pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari tubuh Kibum. "Reaksi yang sangat manis."

"Itu tidak lucu," Kibum memberenggut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat Siwon semakin gemas ingin melumat bibir yang terlihat ranum itu.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum, meski pun selama setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon, tidak membuat gadis itu terbiasa akan ketampanan Siwon setiap kali menatap Siwon yang sempurna tanpa cela. Wajah Kibum bersemu merah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kibum benar-benar melupakan bahwa dia sekarang sedang berciuman dengan predator paling berbahaya di muka bumi, dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi kecuali seorang yang sedang bergerak secara singkron dengannya. Lidah mereka saling membelit, tanpa ampun saling menginvasi pertahanan masing-masing. Kibum bahkan sudah lupa bahwa ada mayat seorang gadis yang baru saja terbunuh didepan mata kepalanya.

Kibum melepaskan diri dari Siwon dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan rakus. Paru-parunya terasa kering.

Kibum masih dalam posisi semula, Siwon tidak membiarkannya ia bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya melirik ke arah tubuh gadis itu.

"Apakah dia akan menjadi sepertimu?"

"Tidak!" wajah Siwon berubah serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah mati." Siwon menatap nanar tubuh gadis itu.

Kibum membelai lembut wajah Siwon yang berada di atasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" sorot kekecewaan tampak jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak siap kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, melihat wajahmu yang menatapku dengan jijik setelah kau mengetahui betapa kotornya diriku."

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum yang menempel di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa?"

Kibum melihat Siwon yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur, kepala pemuda itu tepat berada di samping tubuhnya. Hidungnya terasa panas, Kibum menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, membelai pelan rambut Siwon yang mecuat-cuat.

Siwon melenguh sebentar lalu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kibum. Meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Kibum, suhu tubuh gadis itu masih belum turun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa kau tidur di bawah?" Kibum malah balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Siwon membelai wajah Kibum lembut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Sudah lebih baik." Kibum memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian lembut Siwon di wajahnya.

Flash-back.

Kibum terkena demam tinggi setelah nekat menerobos hujan deras saat berbelanja di sebuah super market, padahal Siwon sebelumya telah menelpon akan menjemput. Namun setelah menunggu di depan minimarket selama lebih dari dua jam, Siwon tidak kunjung datang.

Saat itu memang sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, sementara hujan juga tidak menujukan tanda-tanda akan reda, sedangkan minimarket yang Kibum kunjungi sudah tutup semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia menunggu, kalau-kalau akan ada taxi yang lewat, tapi nihil, suasana jalanan menjadi mencekam. Ditambah lagi dengan lampu yang terlihat redup, membuat bulu roma Kibum meremang karenanya.

"Wonnie mana?" Kibum memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa keriting. Duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Kibum merogoh saku jaketnya. Manatap layar ponselnya sesaat, lalu kemudian memutuskan mencari tahu apa yang menahan Siwon hingga selama ini.

Terdengar suara operator menjawab sesaat setelah Kibum meletakkan ponsel di dekat telinganya. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Tidak aktif.

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja dari sini. Tidak mungkin Kibum menunggu Siwon lebih lama lagi, jujur saja dia mulai merasa takut berada di sana sendirian, walaupun saat mengantarkan gadis itu tadi, Siwon berjanji akan menjemputnya, dan menyuruhnya menunggu hingga dia datang.

Kibum memeluk erat tubuhnya saat merasakan angin dingin bercampur dengan hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup. Berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan, flatnnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari minimarket, Kibum lebih memilih untuk melakukan tindakan nekat dari pada membiarkan dirinya disergap rasa takut berada di depan minimarket yang telah tutup sendirian. Banyak hal bisa saja terjadi.

Kibum sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak sempat bertanya ke mana Siwon pergi tadi sebelum makan malam. Tapi kalau melihat wajah Siwon yang menegang pasti ada hubungannya dengan para tetua dewan yang Siwon ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan air panas, berendam sebentar di bak mandi, Kibum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama tidur yang dilapisi jaket tebal. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kedinginan. Setelah itu Kibum memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih dengan perut kosong. Sebenarnya dia belanja ke minimarket untuk memenuhi hasratnya memakan bibimbab tapi malah berakhir terjebak di tengah hujan sendirian.

Gadis itu mendengar suara daun kunci yang terbuka sesaat setelah dia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal dan kemudian meringkuk di bawahnya. Siwon sudah pulang sepertinya.

"Chagy..!" Siwon mendekat ke arah Kibum, duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas permukaan kening Kibum yang terasa panas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menungguku."

"Aku takut Oppa." Kibum mengakuinya.

Siwon sedikit menyesali tindakannya yang terlambat datang untuk menjemput Kibum, dia ingin sekali pergi, tapi para tetua menahannya. Saat itu dia merasa sangat khawatir, gelisah memikirkan keadaan gadisnya. Siwon sangat tahu kondisi tubuh Kibum yang tidak tahan dengan air hujan dan sekarang gadisnya sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Siwon tulus.

Flashback end.

Siwon beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengganti air kompresan di dalam baskom dengan air yang telah dimasukkan es ke dalamnya. Setelah itu Siwon kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air itu di kedua tangannya, mengambil handuk yang kemaren diletakkannya di kening gadis itu dan sekarang telah mengering. Mencelupkan handuk itu ke dalam baskom, memerasnya dan kemudian meletakkannya lagi di kening Kibum.

"Kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." ucap Siwon sambil beranjak menuju ke dapur.

Tidak berapa lama Siwon kembali dengan membawa senampan makanan yang bahkan dengan indera penciumannya yang sedang terganggu bisa mencium aroma gurih yang menguar.

Siwon membantu Kibum bersandar pada penyangga tempat tidur. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyuapkan makanan yang telah dibuatnya khusus untuk gadis itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Siwon memulai percakapan sambil menyorongkan sendok berisi bubur ke arah mulut Kibum.

Kibum membuka mulutnya, setelah menelan makanannya Kibum menjawab dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Kau pandai sekali memasak. Waktu itu aku berpikir masakan ku tidak enak. Makanya kau tidak pernah makan di rumah."

Siwon terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara merasakan makanan kalian, Chagiya."

"Tapi kau pernah memakannya. Kue ulang tahun ku." Kibum pernah membuat Siwon menelan makanan manis, berupa kue tart ulang tahunnya waktu itu karena dipaksa oleh Eunhyuk. Padahal waktu itu Siwon sudah berdalih bahwa dia tidak suka makanan manis. Kibum terkekeh geli mengingat hal itu.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang menantangmu makan kotoran, kau pasti akan melakukannya 'kan."

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Baunya tidak tertahankan." Wajah Siwon mengernyit masam.

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hm… Oppa. Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"Hn."

"Berapa usiamu?"

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Siwon menghentikan segala aktifitas tangannya. "Kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya Bummie."

Kibum melihat keengganan Siwon di matanya. "Kau tebak saja sendiri." ucap Siwon akhirnya.

"Hmm…." Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Seratus tahun." ucapnya asal.

"Tambahkan 70."

Mata Kibum membelalak lebar. "Tidak mungkin." Kibum menatap Siwon tidak percaya, pemuda itu nampak seperti pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun pada umumnya. Tidak mungkin kalau Siwon adalah pemuda berusia 170 tahun. Tidak masuk di akal.

Sesaat kemudian keterkejutannya berubah menjadi kekaguman. Wajah gadis itu malah bersinar cerah, seolah baru saja menemukan hal yang menyenangkan. "Orang tua." Kibum tergelak sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Bagaimana kau diciptakan?" Kibum bertanya sambil menatap Siwon dengan penuh antusiasme.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku terlahir seperti ini." Wajah Siwon berubah menjadi semakin datar.

"Aku mengerti. Kau bangsawan." Kibum sama sekali tidak terpengaruh suasana hati Siwon yang cepat sekali berubah.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Apakah kalian akan hidup selamanya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Siwon hanya menatap Kibum dengan pandangan aneh, wajahnya menegang lalu kemudian datar kembali. Sorot matanya menajam, ada semacam perasaan bergolak yang aneh saat mendapati kilatan emosi di mata Siwon, ada berbagai macam perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Marah, kesal, kecewa, sakit dan putus asa, namun sesaat kemudain berubah kembali menjadi dipenuhi kemarahan dan dendam.

"Kau dari mana saja?" lidahnya Kibum bergerak dengan sendirinya menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Siwon tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wajah pucat Kibum dengan intens. Siwon menghela nafas berat. "Tidak ke mana-mana, ada urusan penting sebentar."

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kecewa. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" cahaya binary bening kedua mata itu semakin meredup.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun darimu, Bummie."

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Dia sedang memutuskan apakah akan menceritakan hal ini pada Kibum atau tidak, bagaimana reaksi gadis itu setelah mendengar berita buruk. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja dekat tempat tidur, Siwon menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalikkan tubuh Kibum hingga sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Kibum mengangguk yakin.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya aku memilih seorang pedamping. Dan mereka sudah memilihkan seorang gadis bangsawan untukku."

Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Mata Kibum membelelak lebar saat mendengar Siwon telah dijodohkan. Wajahnya yang semula pucat, menjadi semakin memutih. Kerigat dingin mulai merembes dari sela-sela pelipisnya.

Siwon mendengar dengan sangat jelas saat detak jatung Kibum bergerak tidak terkendali seakan jantung gadis itu berada persis di samping telinganya. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?" suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah." Siwon menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan detak jantung Kibum mulai berdetak normal seperti semula.

"Kau janji?"

"Ya. Aku janji."

Sejurus kemudian wajah Kibum kembali menjadi dipenuhi kesakitan. "Apakah kau akan tetap menikahi gadis itu?" walau bagaimana pun Kibum hanya seorang manusia yang tidak akan hidup abadi.

"Itu perintah Bummie." Suara pemuda itu penuh penyesalan. Siwon berkata demikian seakan mengatakan kalau dirinya benar-benar akan menikah dengan pilihan keluarganya setelah Kibum tidak ada.

Air mata mulai merembes dari kedua bola mata Kibum yang sekarang bercahaya redup.

"Kenapa harus bangsawan? Tidak bisakah kau menikah dengan orang biasa? Maksudku sesama kalian tentu saja"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" suara gadis itu nyaris sepelan bisikan.

"Karena aku seorang berdarah murni. Jadi demi mempertahankan itu, kami tidak boleh menikah dengan orang biasa."

"Bisakah, mereka yang diciptakan menjadi seorang bangsawan?" Kibum menghapus air mata yang menggenang di wajahnya.

"Bisa. Tapi hanya ada satu cara."

"Apa…"

Siwon merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Kibum sambil menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kepala Kibum terkulai di dadanya yang bidang.

"Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang bangsawan. Yaitu dengan membuang semua darah manusia yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Dengan kata lain kau harus mati. Saat itu akan dilakukan sebuah ritual khusus. Dan kau akan terlahir menjadi yang baru. Tapi, kalau aku gagal, maka kau akan musnah selamanya."

"Ritual. Ritual apa?"

Siwon tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut Kibum lalu kemudian mengecupnya bibir gadis itu sekilas. "Akan kuceritakan lain kali. Sekarang kau harus beristirahat."

To be continued._._

Nah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini.

Aku tahu, sebagian yang membaca fic baruku ini, pasti akan berkomenter kalau alurnya terlalu cepat.

Tapi aku memang sedang malas menulis sesuatu yang bertele-tele.

Fic ini mungkin tidak akan terlalu panjang. Jadi aku berharap kalian menikmatinya.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, penuh typo. Genderswitch. dll.

Disclamer : Suju selamanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Rated : T semi M.

Pairing : Siwon-Kibum

Gendre : Suspene. Romance. Supernatural.

Inspired by : Twiligt-Sthepenie Meyer. Black Chery- Yuuki D'Gray. Akkay Yuki-Cake factory

"_Cinta tidak mengenal jalan untuk kembali. Selain menjadi hidup sekaligus mati pada saat yang bersamaan."_

Twilight Saga_Stepheni Meyer

The Embrace OF Night

.

.

.

Chapter 3.

Kibum terbangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Dia tidak mendapati Siwon di manapun di dalam kamar yang bercahaya remang-remang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah dapur. Keadaan yang mulai gelap membuat Kibum harus bersusah payah menemukan saklar lampu.

"Wonnie…" Kibum memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan sedikit perasaan was-was.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, perasaan takut mulai menghinggapi benaknya. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Nalurinya menjerit dan membuat jatungnya mulai berdetak cepat.

"Wonnie…" Kibum menyerukan nama Siwon sekali lagi untuk mengenyahkan ketakutannya, pikiran buruk mulai hinggap di kepalanya.

Kibum menyalakan lampu dapur dengan menekan salah satu saklar yang dia temukan di sekitar pintu.

Nafas Kibum tercekat di tenggorokan begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Seorang gadis yang Kibum lihat beberapa hari yang lalu tewas di tangan Siwon setelah dipatahkan lehernya sekarang sedang berada di depan matanya. Menyantap seorang pria dewasa yang berpakaian hitam, wajahnya tertutupi oleh sejenis topeng.

"Bagaimana gadis itu ada di sini?" Kibum medengar hatinya berucap.

Keadaan gadis itu masih sama seperti yang Kibum lihat beberapa hari yang lalu, seragam sekolah yang Kibum kenali masih melekat di tubuh ya walaupun sudah dalam keadaan kusut masai tidak beraturan. Dan lehernya, sama sekali tidak seperti leher yang telah patah.

Pria setengah baya yang Kibum yakin adalah pencuri yang masuk ke dalam apartmennya dengan sengaja sekarang sedang terbaring tidak bernyawa di lantai dapur dengan perut robek. Seluruh organ dalam pria itu berceceran di seluruh area dapur.

Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri berteriak histeris. Gadis yang telah bermetamorfosa menjadi vampire level-E itu sekarang sedang berjongkok di samping tubuh yang telah terburai mengenaskan sambil dengan beringas menelan cairan merah pekat yang menggenang di perut terbuka pria itu.

Matanya menangkap keberadaan Kibum yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Mendesis dengan suara mengerikan kearah Kibum sambil memamerkan barisan gigiya yang rapi dan berlumuran darah pria yang menjadi santapannya.

Lari! Instingnya menjerit ingin menyelamatkan diri. Tapi kedua kakinya terasa mati rasa, sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Kibum hanya bisa menatap ngeri saat gadis itu mulai mendekat ke arah nya dengan seringai mengerikan di bibirnya. Kematian sudah semakin dekat, sudah berada di ambang batas.

Sesaat sebelum Kibum melihat gadis itu menerjang ke arah nya, Kibum melihat sekelebat bayangan putih melintas dan dalam sekejab mata seseorang memegang sebilah samurai berdiri di hadapannya. Terdengar suara berdebum keras, seperti batu yang terhempas ke tanah, dan saat membuka mata, gadis vampire itu sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba berdiri di samping tubuh gadis yang sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan. Diinjaknya perut gadis itu hingga membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Terdengar suara teriakan menggema yang membangkitkan bulu roma, Kibum melihat dengan jelas saat pria dengan rambut coklat kemerahan itu mematahkan setiap bagian tubuh gadis itu hingga menjadi potongan onggokan daging yang berlumuran darah. Tubuh Kibum secara refleks mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, semua yang terjadi terlalu mengerikan untuk diterima otaknya yang sedang lelah berpikir. Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya secepat yang dia bisa dan berlari menuju ke pintu keluar, namun tiba-tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berada di depan Kibum, menghalangi jalannya.

"Mau apa kau?" Kibum berusaha tidak gentar merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat menguar dari pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau tidak melawan." Pria itu berucap datar sambil memasukkan lengan kirinya ke dalam saku celana yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya."

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon sudah berdiri di hapan Kibum, menamengi gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. Kibum secara refleks mencengkram erat bagian belakang baju Siwon. Siwon dapat merasakan tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha menjalankan perintah Tuan Hankyung, Siwon." Siwon mengetatkan pegangannya pada Kibum begitu mendengar nama Hankyung disebut-sebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh orang itu? Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan mengatasinya dengan caraku sendiri." Siwon terdengar sangat geram.

Siapa sebenarnya yang disebut Siwon sebagai orang itu? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kibum sama sekali tidak mengerti, belum lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih dari demam tinggi. Kibum merasakan tubuh dan kepalanya menjadi semakin berat, detak jantungnya yang bergerak dengan irama liar sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi

"Maaf Siwon-Sshi, tapi ini bukan keinginanku."

Sedetik sebelum Kang-In berhasil menghunuskan samurainya di tubuh Siwon, pemuda bertubuh tegap itu sudah lebih dahulu mengarahkan pedang khusanagi kesayangannya di hadapan pria itu. Mereka saling mengadu kekutan.

Konsentrasi Siwon terpecah antara menghadapi Kang-In dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum yang sepertinya mulai memburuk. Siwon bergerak, melakuan salto di udara dan mendarat di belakang Kang-In. Dugaannya meleset, alih-alih mendapati tubuh Kang-In yang terbelah. Pria yang mempunya julukan Naga itu sudah berdiri di belakang Kibum, menyandera gadis itu di dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya sambil mengacungkan sebilah samurai di samping leher gadis itu. Sial dia terkecoh.

"Oppa." Siwon mendengar Kibum merintih pelan. Air mata sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dan merembes pelan diujung matanya. Membasahi pipi Kibum yang memucat.

Siwon meremas gagang pedangnya dengan emosi yang meletup, dari pedang dan tangan Siwon sudah megeluarkan listrik berskala tinggi dengan suara aneh seperti cicitan burung. Wajahnya terlihat muruka luar biasa.

Ctarr…

Terdengar suara ledakan di langit yang Kang-In kenali sebagi tanda awal kemunculan jurus ledakan petir milik Siwon, pemuda itu serius. Kang-In menatap Kibum yang berada di dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya yang mengunci leher gadis itu sementara samurainya dia arahkan di sekitar pelipis gadis itu. Selama hidupnya, Kang-In tidak pernah melihat sepupu yang usia sedikit lebih muda dari dirinya itu begitu marah hingga hari ini, rupanya Siwon benar-benar mencintai gadis yang menjadi tawanan nya saat ini.

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya sedikit saja. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Kang-In." Siwon menggeram dengan suara penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Kang-In mudur selangkah sambil tetap mempertahankan Kibum di dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Kehadiran Kang-In serta Kibum mulai memudar seperti asap dan lalu kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Sial."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya berpindah ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat asing baginya. Tubuh Kibum terhempas di sebuah ruang berbentuk bundar dengan lambang pentagram raksasa yang berbentuk bintang dengan kepala kambing di tengah-tengahnya berwarna merah menyala yang terukir di lantai hingga terduduk bersimpuh tengah-tengah ruangan.

Rasa takut semakin menguasai perasaannya, walau pun ada banyak orang yang berada di sekilingnya, tapi Kibum tahu dirinya hanya sendirian di tengah para vampire yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

Tapi di antara banyak orang, ada satu orang yang sangat menarik perhatian Kibum. Seorang pria muda berwajah tampan yang sekilas mirip dengan Siwon, hanya saja dalam versi yang lebih dewasa. Wajahnya yang terlihat datar dan tenang menunjukkan kalau orang itu mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi, pasalnya sekarang orang sedang itu duduk dengan wajah angkuh di sebuah singgasana kebesaran dengan lambang berwarna serperti yang pernah Kibum lihat di mata Siwon hanya saja bentuknya berbeda, berbentuk bintang segi lima.

Kibum menatap berkeliling orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang terasa seperti tempat eksekusi bagi Kibum. Lelehan air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak heran kalau adikku menginginkanmu. Kau begitu wangi rupanya."

Kibum menatap wajah pria yang tenggah berkomenter mengenai aroma tubuhnya yang bahkan Kibum saja tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tidak perduli.

"Bummie"

Kibum mendongakan wajahnya ke samping begitu mendapati Siwon menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan secara paksa. Ada dua orang yang berusaha menghalangi pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Siwon berteriak kearah dua orang pria itu, tapi mereka tidak mengindahkannya. Mereka justru malah mengetatkan cekalannya di kedua bahu Siwon, mengunci pemuda itu agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan dia." Pria yang duduk di singgana itu bersuara.

Setelah kedua lengannya terbebas, dalam tarikan napas, Siwon sudah berada di samping Kibum, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" seketika mata Siwon berubah menjadi semerah darah, dengan titik tomoe yang berputar cepat.

Hankyung. Jadi pria muda itukah yang Siwon panggil dengan sebutan orang itu.

Wajah Hankyung tetap tenang, bahkan setelah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kemarahan Siwon. "Kau sudah tahu peraturannya Siwon, aku menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu. Dan ingat, kalian hanya memiliki tiga pilihan."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Geram Siwon sambil menahan api yang menggelegar didadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Siwon mengatupkan rahangnya sekuat tenaga. Kibum sudah menghentikan tangisannya, tapi jejak air mata masih belum sepenuhnya kering dari wajahnya. Tubuh gadis itu semakin melemas, seiring dengan banyaknya tekanan yang harus diterimanya selama seminggu ini. Siwon meletakkan kepala Kibum di dadanya, menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal-style. Membawa gadis itu pergi.

Perlahan Siwon meletakkan tubuh Kibum di atas tempat tidurnya, kamar pribadi Siwon, besarnya hampir tiga kali ruang tidur mereka di apartment Kibum. Di desain dengan sangat mewah dan elegan, seluruh perabot kamar didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam.

"Jangan menangis." Siwon menghapus air mata yang mulai menggenang di wajah Kibum.

"Apa kah kau masih tidak akan pernah menceritakannya padaku." Kibum mengucapkannya dengan suara serak.

Siwon menatap wajah Kibum, membelai lembut pipinya. "Maafkan aku. Karena aku kau berada di sini sekarang."

Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Ini semua bukan salahmu."

Siwon tersenyum getir, kenapa sekarang situasi justru malah menjadi terbalik. Gadis itu berusaha menguatkannya sementara tubuhnya saja masih belum berhenti gemetar sepenuhnya.

"Apa maksunya dengan tiga pilihan itu?" Kibum menatap dalam-dalam mata Siwon yang sehitam jelaga, berusaha mencari kebenaran di dalamnya.

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya kemudian duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada diruangan itu. Menghela nafas berat sebelum membuka suara.

"Mereka menganggapmu sebagai ancaman bagi eksistensi kami. Ada tiga pilihan. Pertama, aku harus membuatmu kehilangan ingatanmu selamanya. Kedua, menjadikanmu salah satu dari kami. Atau, membungkam-mu. Dalam kata lain kau harus mati." Suara Siwon bergetar saat mengatakan tentang kematian Kibum yang harus menjadi salah satu pilihannya.

Kibum sama tidak terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Siwon, gadis itu seperti sudah mengetahui takdirnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta dan menyerahkan segala-galanya pada pemuda itu. Dia terjerat dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Kibum beranjak dari tempat tidur, duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan Siwon.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa hidup selamanya denganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menjadi alasan kematian banyak orang. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan ingatan tentangmu."

Kibum menghela napas berat, air mata kembali bergulir di pipinya. Merasakan bagaimana Siwon membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. Dia harus kuat. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ingatannya masih merekam semua kejadian dengan sangat detail, dan yang paling melekat erat adalah pemandangan tadi sore. Seorang vampire muda yang beringas dan haus darah. Dai tidak ingin dirinya menjadi tidak terkendali seperti itu.

"Aku tidak masalah selama yang melakukannya adalah kau. Akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan kalau bisa mati di tangan orang yang aku cintai."

Wajah Siwon semakin muram dan pilu saat mendengar kata-kata Kibum yang membuatnya merasa seperti diiris dengan silet yang sangat tajam. Ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dan rasanya bahkan seribu kali lebih kuat dari rasa panas yang kerap kali menghantam dada dan tenggorokannnya kala dia merasa telah sampai pada waktunya.

"Jadi itu kah yang kau rencanakan? Mati di tanganku." Suara Siwon terdengar berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Tidak kah kau takut akan kematian?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang, aku tidak takut. Tapi kita sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lagi. Dan kalau kau pada akhirnya juga harus meninggalkan aku, ini akan lebih mudah untukku. Selain itu, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu." ucap Kibum putus asa.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya kau satu-satunya."

Orang tua Kibum meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam, dan karena dia anak tunggal dan seluruh sanak family-nya juga tidak ada, maka Kibum memutuskan untuk hidup sendirian di apartmentnya yang sederhana.

"Kapan batas waktunya?" Kibum bertanya seolah sedang mengkomentari baju yang Siwon kenakan.

"Besok malam, saat purnama."

Tidak ada yang berniat mencairkan kebekuan yang terlanjur terjadi, mereka masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Kang-In datang.

"Tuan Hankyung ingin bicara denganmu."

Kibum menahan napas saat merasakan tubuhnya sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan setelahnya hanya tinggal dia sendirian di kamar ini.

.

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya, kepalanya masih terasa berat. Seharian kemarin ada banyak hak yang telah terjadi, dan dia tidur nyaris selama 24 jam. Kibum melihat Siwon yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela besar berpintu ganda, angin merembes masuk dan menerbangkan helaian gorden kamar yang berwarna merah transparan.

Gadis itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan mengendap-endap. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Kibum sambil memeluk erat tubuh Siwon dari belakang.

Siwon tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap datar nuasa hijau yang diciptakan alam dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

"Ada apa?" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Siwon dan bergerak ke hadapan pemuda tampan itu.

Siwon menatap matanya sesaat, ada sesuatu di dalam kilatan mata Siwon yang tajam, sesuatu yang asing bagi Kibum, tapi lalu sedetik kemudian kembali datar seperti semula.

"Kau marah padaku?" suara Kibum terdengar sangat ringan, seperti percakapan yang selalu terjadi antara dirinya dengan Siwon setiap harinya kalau pemuda itu sedang merajuk. Lepas, seperti tidak ada beban.

Kibum sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya di tangan Siwon. Walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari pemuda itu begitu cepat. Tapi pilihan apalagi yang dia miliki sekarang? Dan meskipun mempunyai umur cukup panjang untuk hidup, tetap tidak akan ada gunanya kalau dia harus menyaksikan orang yang paling dicintainya bersanding dengan orang lain.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Mengacuhkan gadis itu seakan Kibum tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Woow…." Kibum berdecak kagum menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak sempat mendapat perhatiannya. "Indah sekali." Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna hijau rerumputan dan juga warna cerah bunga yang tumbuh subuh di sebuah taman yang sepertinya sengaja dirawat dengan rapi.

"Oppa… Oppa… ayo kita kesana." Kibum merengak pada Siwon sambil menggoyangkan lengan pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Raut wajah Kibum berubah menjadi murung setelah mendapati Siwon sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap bujukannya. Kibum sangat mengerti kalau pemuda itu sedang kalut sekarang, dia juga merasakan kegelisahan yang sama, hanya saja dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya dan menjadikan itu sebagi beban. Toh, cepat atau lambat, pada akhirnya dia akan tetap mati sementara Siwon akan tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia lihat.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku ya?"

Siwon tetap tidak bergeming. Hanya menatap dalam-dalam mata Kibum. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bersikap santai di depan matanya sementara sebentar lagi gadis yang ia cintai, yang menjadi sumber eksitensinya harus lenyap dari muka bumi. Siwon menggerakan tangannya, menyentukan ujung jemarinya dengan kulit Kibum yang masih terasa hangat. Demamnya masih belum turun juga.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak 'kah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku." Siwon berucap lirih.

Kibum tersenyum senang. Ini adalah kali pertama Siwon mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa Siwon mencintainya semenjak mereka resmi menjadi kekasih setahun yang lalu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kibum tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kalau sudah tidak marah lagi, kau mau menemani aku keTaman 'kan?"

"Hn." Sering Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, betapa mudahnya emosinya berubah saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Siwon berhasil mempertahankan kemarahannya lebih dari satu jam. Sepetinya Kibum selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya bahagia bahkan dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang jongkok."

Siwon tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan menuruti perkataan Kibum, gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon yang jenjang.

"Kau gendong aku ya."

Siwon menahan tubuh Kibum dengan meletakan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya, menyangga agar tubuh gadis itu tidak jatuh terjengkang kebelakang.

"Wonnie kau mau ke mana?" Kibum bertanya saat Siwon dengan santainya berjalan menuju beranda dan berdiri di atas pembatas. Siwon memandang ngeri ke arah bawah. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada dilantai tiga, apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon. Tidak mungkin dia mau melompat kebawah 'kan?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melompat kebawah."

"Menurutmu bagaimana." Suaranya terdengar sinis. Dan sombong.

Kibum memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat Siwon dengan mulusnya mendarat di tanah dengan kedua kakinya.

Kibum duduk memeluk kedua lututnya saat mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang Kibum inginkan, gadis itu melesat turun dari gendongan Siwon dan langsung memasang mimik wajah kesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau sendiri 'kan yang ingin kemari." Siwon tergelak sambil medudukkan dirinya disamping Kibum.

"Tapi kenapa harus lompat melalui jendela? Kau 'kan bisa jalan saja. Bagaimana kalau kakimu patah." Teriak Kibum frustasi.

Siwon malah terkekeh geli.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak 'kan."

"Tukang pamer." Dengus Kibum kesal. Wajahnya memberenggut kesal.

"Oppa…. Aku lapar."

Tawa Siwon seketika meledak.

Kibum semakin kesal dibuatnya, tawa Siwon masih belum berhenti juga. "Jangan menertawakan aku."

Kibum membuang mukanya sambil meletakan kedua lengannya di depan dada, berpose kesal. Wajahnya memberanggut semakin masam.

Siwon berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan pura-pura tersendak "Maafkan aku tuan putri." Siwon menyerahkan sebuah apel berwarna merah yang menggoda ke arah Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum. "Permintaan maaf di terima."

Kibum tanpa aba-aba melumat bibir Siwon, awalnya pemuda itu sedikit terkejut Kibum memulai permainan lebih dahulu, namun kemudian dia membalasnya dengan penuh antusias. Perlahan lumatan-lumatan pelan itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan ganas yang bernafsu. Dengan sangat tidak sabar, Siwon memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kibum dan tidak membiarkan Kibum berhenti terlalu lama untuk menarik nafas.

To be continued.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If u don't mind?

Author note: menurutku ini adalah chapter tergaje yang pernah aku tulis. Dan sebagian dari kalian pasti pernah membaca fic ini difandom sebelah.

Special thanks,

Jung Hana cassie. Dewikibum. Viiviiken. My blackfairy. Kucing liar. YuyaloveSungmin. Suju. Choi Harin. Kim raehye. Iruma-chan. Elsakyung. Dean imnida. Lee HyoJoon. Sai. Dan juga semua silent reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar mampir.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, penuh typo. NC -17. Genderswitch. dll.

Don't like don't read!

Disclamer : Suju selamanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Rated : M.

Pairing : Siwon-Kibum

Gendre : Suspene. Romance. Supernatural.

Inspired by : Twiligt-Sthepenie Meyer. Black Chery- Yuuki D'Gray. Akkay Yuki-Cake factory

_Jikalau yang lain-lain lenyap, tapi ia tetap ada. Maka aku akan tetap ada. Namun jikalau yang lain-lain bertahan tapi dia lenyap. Jagat raya akan berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat asing. Aku tahu persis apa maksudnya. Dan aku tahu tanpa siapa aku tak bisa hidup._

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa hidupku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa jiwaku._

_Emily Bronte-Wuthering Heights. (1818-1848)_

The Embrace OF Night

Chapter 4

Kibum berbaring di dada Siwon sambil memperhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Dia tahu setelah matahari kembali keperaduan, maka saat itu pula lah waktu Kibum bersama Siwon akan habis.

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini." Semburat merah jingga mulai menghiasi langit yang cerah tidak berawan.

"Hei.. Oppa. Apakah dikehidupan yang selanjutnya kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?"

Siwon tidak menjawab dan hanya memainkan helaian rambut Kibum yang halus terawat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Kibum mendongakan wajahnya menatap mata Siwon yang balas menatapnya.

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa chagiya?"

Kibum membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian kata-kata itu terhenti begitu saja. Seakan menyangkut ditenggorokannya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kibum bangkit dari posisinya. "Apakah kau masih akan mengingatku bahkan meski kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Oppa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Siwon ikut bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di atas rumput.

"Karena saat kita bertemu. Kau pasti sudah memiliki seorang pendamping."

Raut wajah Siwon menegang. Rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Sudahlah Bummie, aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu lagi." Keengganan yang sangat jelas terlihat dikedua mata Siwon. Pemuda itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan topik yang Kibum bicarakan.

"Kenapa?" Kibum bertanya polos. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

Siwon tidak menjawab dan justru malah menatap langit yang mulai menghitam. Matahari benar-benar sudah kembali keperaduannya sekarang.

"Sudah waktunya," Kibum mendengar Siwon bergumam lirih. Siwon menatap wajah Kibum dan lalu keudian meletakkan tanggannya di pipi Kibum, merengkuh wajah gadis itu dalam kelembutan.

"Maafkan aku chagi. Setelah ini kau mungkin akan sangat membenciku."

"Oppa,"

Mata Siwon yang sekelam malam berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. ketiga titik tomoe dipupilnya bergerak dengan cepat hingga membuat Kibum kehilangan kesadarannya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

"Kau masih bisa membatalkan keputusanmu Siwon." Yunho berucap pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur, memandangi wajah orang yang dia cintai dengan banyak emosi melintas di kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya yang sangat gelap, sekalam malam, tidak berdasar, tapi bukan berarti tanpa jiwa. Tatapan vampire muda bangsawan itu hampa. Terlihat jelas kalau hatinya sedang berdarah.

"Aku tidak bisa." Siwon menghela nafas. "Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan."

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Siwon saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar yang berada ditengah-tengan ruangan. Terdapat enam wajah yang sudah sangat Siwon kenal, duduk meligkari meja. Mereka sedang melakukan pembahasan darurat tentang keputusan yang Siwon ambil.

Yunho, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Zhoumi, Yesung dan Yoochun sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Yesung membuka suara, sebagai seorang yang mempunyai peranan sebagai yang paling punya pemikiran dewasa.

Siwon mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Kau sudah mengetahui semua peraturannya 'kan?" Yesung memastikan kembali.

"Iya.."

"Ingat Siwon, kau tidak boleh gagal. Kau mempertaruhkan seluruh klan disini. Kalau kau sampai salah memilih target, maka kau bukan hanya akan kehilangan dia selamanya. Tapi kau akan menghancurkan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengannya dikehidupannya yang selanjutnya."

Ingatan Siwon kembali memutar adegen percakapannya dengan Kibum saat mereka masih berada di apartment sederhana gadis itu. Saat itu Kibum bertanya mengenai darah bangsawan Choi yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Ada satu cara untuk membuat seorang manusia terlahir kembali sebagai vampire berdarah murni, hanya saja Siwon tidak mengatakan ritual terlarang yang harus dilakukan untuk itu.

Ritual penukaran jiwa. Sebelumnya, tubuh gadis itu harus ditandai dengan penyatuan oleh manusia dengan sang vampire berdarah murni saat bulan purnama, seluruh jejak darah manusia harus dilenyapkan seluruhnya. Dengan kata lain, jiwa gadis itu harus mati. Setelahnya sang vampire harus mengorbankan tujuh orang gadis perawan yang masih suci sebelum bulan purnama selanjutnya, kalau dia gagal, maka jiwa gadis itu akan musnah selamanya.

Siwon sengaja tidak mengatakan bagian itu, karena Kibum pasti akan membahas hal itu lebih lanjut dan mengatakan itu tidak ber-perikemanusiaan. Siwon akui, itu memang sangat kejam. Menumbalkan orang lain demi sebuah keegoisan. Tapi dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan agar tidak kehilangan Kibum di dalam hidupnya dan tetap mempertahankan klan nya.

"Waktumu hanya tiga puluh hari sebelum purnama berikutnya."

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangaan pribadinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi bisu atas ritual penukaran jiwa yang akan dia lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Gadis itu sudah tersadar dari pingsan akibat genjutsu yang mengikatnya, persis seperti yang dia rencanakan. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama dengan terakhir kali Siwon melihatnya. Wajah yang dipenuhi senyuman dan mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Kau sudah siap Bummie?" Siwon bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur.

Kibum mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus. Karena siap atau tidak, kita akan tetap melakukannya."

Siwon melepaskan blazer hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuangnya kesembarang arah dan lalu kemudian merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyatukan kening mereka hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Emerald bertemu obisidian. Siwon mengecup kening Kibum lembut, turun menuju hidung, beralih ke-kedua pipinya yang bersemu pucat. Suhu tubuh Kibum bahkan masih belum turun. Lalu bibir Siwon mendarat dibibir Kibum yang ranum.

Siwon memulai dengan lumatan pelan, menggigiti bibir bagian bawah Kibum dan kemudian menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut gadis itu. Menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Kibum yang basah dan hangat. Siwon berusaha melakukannya dengan sepelan mungkin. Tangan Kibum bergerak untuk meremas pelan rambut Siwon, sementara tangan Siwon sudah berada dibelakang kepalanya. Menahan kepala Kibum agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Siwon perlahan bergeriliya membuka satu persatu kancing baju Kibum hingga seluruhnya terbuka dan menampakan bagian tubuh Kibum yang belum pernah Siwon lihat secara langsung sebelumnya. Bergerak untuk meremas pelan kedua bukit kembar Kibum yang sekarang hanya tertutup bra berwarna hitam.

"Ngh…." Kibum melenguh tertahan saat merasakan tangan Siwon semakin keras meremas dadanya.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher jenjang Kibum dan menjilatinya dengan perlahan, memberikan kecupan-kecupan pelan hingga meminbulkan bercak kemerahan dilehernya yang seputih susu dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

Dengan tidak sabar, Siwon melepaskan pengait bra Kibum hingga menampakan dada Kibum yang kencang dan besar, membuat nafsu Siwon serasa diubun-ubun.

Tangan kanan Siwon meremas kencang sebelah payudara Kibum dengan gemas, sementara payudara yang satunya berada di dalam mulut Siwon. Nafas Kibum semakin memburu, tangannya secara refleks bergerak untuk menjambak helaian rambut Siwon yang halus.

"Ng… Oppa."

Siwon kembali mendaratkan ciumannya, mencegah lenguhan yang keluar dari kerongkongan gadis itu berubah menjadi teriakan saat Kibum mendapatkan puncak kepuasannya yang pertama.

Semua pakain mereka sudah berserakan dilantai, entah bagaimana, Siwon berhasil melepaskan semua pakaian ditubuh Kibum dan dirinya sendiri hingga membuat tubuh kedua anak orang itu polos dan hanya tertutupi selimut tebal.

Gigi Siwon yang setajam silet mengkoyak kulit pucat gadis yang terbaring menempel dibawah tubuh polosnya. Menembusnya dan memaksa aliran darah berbelok arah. Darah kental itu sekarang masuk dan melewati kerongkongan Siwon yang seakan tidak pernah bisa merasa puas akan dahaga yang selama ini menyiksanya.

Kibum membelalakan matanya saat rasa sakit luar biasa mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Walaupun sakit, Kibum tidak berontak, tubuhnya hanya diam membiarkan Siwon memuaskan dahaganya dengan menghisap paksa darah Kibum yang sejak lama menggugah nafsunya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering sekarang.

Darah merah merembes keluar dari tempatnya, mengalir disepanjang leher dan dadanya.

Siwon menjilati permukaan kulit Kibum yang ternoda darahnya sendiri. Segera saja mulut dan lidah Siwon bekerja di sekitar daerah sensitive Kibum.

Tangan kiri Siwon yang bebas mulai menjamah pelan bagian bawah tubuh Kibum, membelainya hingga membuat lenguhan Kibum semakin kencang. Kibum tidak bisa menggerkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terkunci oleh tangan Siwon di atas kepalanya.

"Ahh…. Oppa." Kibum mengerang saat jari-jari Siwon mulai menrobos masuk kedalam pertahan Kibum.

Kedua jari tangan Siwon mulai bergerak perlahan di dalam tubuh Kibum hingga membuat tubuh Kibum menggeliat dan menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Siwon kembali menjilati bekas gigitannya.

Siwon menarik kedua jarinya yang sekarang berlumuran cairan kenikmatan gadisnya. Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang hanya tinggal satu-satu.

Siwon mulai memposisikan dirinya memasuki tubuh kekasihnya setelah menarik nafas pelas, Siwon mulai memajukan tubuhnya. Kibum menggeliat dan tangannya mencengkram eratjemari Siwon yang bertaut dengan jari-jarinya, Siwon menyumpal mulut Kibum dengan bibirnya sebelum teriakan gadis itu menggema di seluruh ruangan saat tubuhnya berhasil memasuki tubuh Kibum sepenuhnya.

Airmata menggenang dipipinya saat rasa sakit menderanya, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati sisa airmata yang mengalir dipipinya yang bersemu merah pucat.

Kibum menatap mata Siwon yang seakan menjeratnya dalam jurang tidak berdasar, pemuda itu mentapnya dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Membuat Kibum melupakan rasa sakit yang bersarang ditubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Siwon mulai menggerakan tubuhnya didalam tubuh Kibum. Rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang menjadi kenikmatan yang belum pernah Kibum rasakan sebelumnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menbasahi tubuh mereka yang bergerak secara konstan. Hanya deru nafas Siwon yang memburu dan desahan tertahan Kibum yang terdengar mendominasi. Gerakan Siwon semakin cepat membuat ranjang menderit dengan suara yang menggila.

"Ahh…. Wonnie." Kibum menyerukan nama kekasihnya di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Dia sudah tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi saat Siwon menghentakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan dalam. Kibum memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, mulutnya membuka dan menutup dengan cepat.

Semakin cepat hingga sebuah hentakan yang keras dan dalam mengirimkan seluruh sari tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Kibum, bercampur dengan sari kenikmatan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan saat lagi-lagi badai kenikmatan menghantam tubuh mungilnya.

Siwon membelai pelan bibir Kibum yang mengering dengan ujung jemarinya perlahan.

Saatnya akan segera tiba. Ini akan menjadi akhir dari kebersamaannya bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Surga yang berada persis di tengah-tengah neraka. Detak jantung Kibum berdetak semakin kencang dengan cara yang menyakitkan, Siwon mendengarnya detak jantung Kibum yang bergerak cepat tidak terkendali.

Dia tahu Kibum ketakutan, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan ini dan kembali. Seluruh eksistensinya dan juga klannya dipertaruhkan disini.

Siwon melumat pelan bibir Kibum hingga detak jantung gadis itu memelan dengan sendirinya. Dengan perlahan, lidah Siwon bermain diatas dada Kibum, tepat berada diatas jantung gadis itu. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon menancapkan gigi-ginya yang tajam diatas jantung Kibum, menembus paksa kulit rapuh gadis itu hingga membuat teriakan kesakitan bercampur erangan kuat menggema keseluruh ruangan. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan itu karena seluruh kamar telah dilindung sebuah kekkai.

Kibum merasa jantungnya seperti diremas kuat dan kemudian dihantam dengan batu besar yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Kibum meronta dalam pelukan Siwon, rasa sakit yang teramat kuat mencengkramnya hingga tubuhnya tidak berdaya. Nafasnya terputus-putus sementara Siwon meneruskan kegiatannya. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan hati nuraninya yang hancur saat menyaksikan gadis yang ia cintai menjerit penuh kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Oppa, sakit Wonnie." Siwon mendengar Kibum berbisik sangat lirih, hampir sepelan hembusan angin. Darah merembes kelur dari dalam kerongkongan Kibum dan ikut membasahi sprey yang berwarna hitam mutiara.

Tubuhnya seperti ditenggelamkan ke dalam jurang yang berisi Lumpur pekat, oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat Kibum kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya mulai membiru saat pasokan oksigen menuju otak terhenti secara paksa. Mulutnya membuka dengan sendirinya, ada seberkas cahaya berbentuk mutiara putih yang keluar dari dalam mulut Kibum lalu sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi seperti debu yang diterbangkan angin.

Tubuh Kibum terdiam, tidak ada lagi gerakan ataupun teriakan berupa erangan kesakitan yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Siwon melepaskan gigi-giginya yang menacap dijantung Kibum, menyebabkan adanya sebentuk lubang menganga di dada gadis itu. Darah merah berlumuran di sekitar daerah itu.

Gadis itu sudah mati. Matanya terpejam dengan darah merah pekat yang menggenang di sekitar wajahya tepatnya disekitar bibir. Tubuhnya memucat tidak bernyawa. Siwon membelai wajah Kibum perlahan, menarik tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya.

'Maafkan aku chagiya. Tunggulah, segera aku akan membangkitkamu kembali"

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mewah didalam kastilnya yang megah. Dilihatnya kelima sahabatnya sudah menunggunya dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Bagaimana?" si pirang penerus keluarga vampire Cho yang pertama bersuara.

"Malam ini aku akan memulainya."

To be continue.

R

E

V

I

E

W

spesial Thanks untuk yang telah bersedia memberikan dukungan pada fic ini!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : gaje, segaje pembuat cerita, penuh typo. Genderswitch. dll.

Disclamer : Suju selamanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Rated : T semi M.

Pairing : Siwon-Kibum

Gendre : Suspene. Romance. Supernatural.

Inspired by : Twiligt-Sthepenie Meyer. Black Chery- Yuuki D'Gray. Akkay Yuki-Cake factory

Summary:"_Kematian, yang mengisap madu dari desah nafasmu, tak memiliki kuasa terhadap kecantikanmu,_"

Romeo & Juliet_William Shakespeare.

The Embrace OF Night

Chapter 5

Flask-back.

Sambil mendorong troli belanjaannya, Kibum memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengolah yakiniku. Malam ini dia memutuskan untuk membantu ibunya membuat masakan special, mengingat suasana hatinya yang sangat senang karena esok adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid baru di Senior High School di Seoul. Kibum meletakkan barang belanjaannya satu persatu diatas meja kasir, sementara si petugas mulai memasukkan belanjaan Kibum ke dalam kantung.

Bel yang sengaja diletakkan di atas pintu masuk berbunyi sekali, menandakan ada seorang lagi pengunjung yang datang. Saat itulah Kibum melihatnya. Mata mereka saling bersirobok. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut raven. Bau citrus bercampur lilac menyeruak di udara saat pemuda tampan itu melintas melewatinya, membuat Kibum memalingkan wajah menatap penasaran, tubuh pemuda itu tinggi tegap dengan tatapan mata obsidian yang begitu memikat. Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum merasa dirinya begitu mungil kalau dibandingkan dengan tinggi pemuda itu, tinggi tubuhnya bahkan hanya sebatas leher.

Kibum masih bisa mengenali warna coklat karamel yang tersamarkan oleh warna hitam pekat rambutnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi semakin gelap karena terkena air hujan, air bahkan masih menetes-netes dirambutnya. Dia terlihat seperti model untuk iklan sebuah produk perawatan rambut.

.

.

.

"Bummie chagi, ayo bangun!"

Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur single yang ditempatinya saat mendengar _euomma _nya berteriak membangunkannya dari lantai satu, lalu kemudian mengerang sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga terjatuh kelantai marmer yang dingin.

"Iya _euomma_… Bummie sudah bangun."

Matanya otomatis melirik ke arah jam weaker yang bertengger disamping tempat tidurnya. Mata gadis itu membelalak terbuka saat menyadari.

"Aku akan terlambat…" gadis itu berteriak sambil menyambar handuk dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara gedebuk langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan seonggok kepala yang dipenuhi rambut berwarna hitam menyerbu masuk kedalam dapur. Kibum langsung mencomot sepotong roti isi daging yang dihidangkan diatas meja dan menelannya dalam potongan-potongan besar, lalu kemudian meminum susunya. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa mennggelengkan kepala, melihat tingkah laku putri semata wayanya itu.

"Aku berangkat dulu.." setelah memberkan kecupan singkat dipipi kedua orang tuanya, Kibum segera memacu langkah kakinya menuju ke sekolah.

Gadis itu berhasil menyelipkan dirinya diantara pintu gerbang, tepat sebelum pintu besi raksasa itu menutup dengan sempurna. Peluh membanjir di seluruh tubuhnya. Lorong-lorong telah sepi dari hiruk-pikuk, yang itu artinya, sekolah dan para telah memulai pelajaran pertama ditahun ajaran baru ini, membuat jantung Kibum berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Karena tadi start dengan kecepatan penuh, Kibum harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengehentikan laju larinya saat melihat seorang pemuda melintas ditengah koridor sekolah. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya sesaat sebelum tubuh Kibum berhasil menghantam tubuh pemuda itu dengan sukses dan membuat keduanya jatuh terjengkang kelantai yang dingin dan keras dengan posisi Kibum menindih tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Gadis itu refleks mengangkat wajahnnya saat merasakan ada benda kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Mianhe…! Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Kibum tulus, semburat merah segera menjalari pipinya yang seputih salju saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, apalagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa mereka telah berciuman dikoridor secara tidak sengaja.

"Hn.." dengan sigap pemuda itu kembali membenahi posisinya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat kening Kibum berkerut karena bingung.

"Hei.. tunggu!" Kibum berlari-lari kecil untuk mensejajari langkah panjang pemuda asing itu.

"Kau anak baru juga?"

"Hn."

"Kau kelas berapa?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Kibum juga menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling menatap wajah pemuda itu, sementara pemuda menundukan kepalanya hingga tatapan mata mereka sejajar. Menatap intens kedua bola mata emeraldnya.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?"

Kibum sama sekali tidak gentar, gadis itu malah memberikan seulas senyuman yang menawan—yang katanya telah banyak melelehkan hati orang yang menatapnya.

"Mungkin saja kita bisa mencarinya bersama. Aku Kim Kibum dari kelas 1-7, kalau kau?

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Siwon. Kelas 1-7."

Wajah Kibum langsung cerah saat mendengar penuturan singkat yang sepertinya tidak disertai dengan keikhlasan dari mulut Siwon. "Wah kebetulan sekali. Berarti kita sekelas. Ayo kita cari sama-sama."

Gadis itu meraih tangannya Siwon kemudian mengenggamnya dengan erat. Sesuatu berdesir di dada Siwon saat melirik kearah jemari mereka yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Siwon tidak berusaha menepis tangan gadis itu, ada suatu perasaan yang tidak ia pahami saat merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari kulit mereka yang saling menempel, Siwon membiarkan saja gadis itu menggiringnya sesuka hati.

"Bagaimana ini Wonnie. Kita masuk atau tidak?" Kibum meracau penuh frustasi saat mereka sudah berada di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 1-7 diatas pintu.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas kesal. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan segera saja semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap kearah mereka. Wajah para gadis memerah saat menatapi wajah tampan Siwon. Segera saja mereka saling melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing saat menyadari tatapan mata semua orang terarah pada jemari mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Maaf.. kami terlambat." ucap Siwon.

"Karena ini adalah hari pertama. Maka kalian ku maafkan. Dan kalian boleh duduk ditempat yang tersisa."

.

.

.

"Hai. Kau Kim Kibum 'kan? aku Jessica. Salam kenal ya." Kibum menjabat uluran tangan seorang gadis pirang beriris coklat itu dengan senyuman. Kibum melirik sedikit kearah Siwon yang sepertinya risih dengan kehadiran para gadis yang berkerubung di sekitar tempat duduk mereka untuk berkenalan dengan Kibum, bagaimana tidak risih kalau ternyata para gadis itu datang untuk mendekati Kibum karena ada maunya. Mereka melirik genit dan penuh nafsu ke arah Siwon, membuat pemuda tampan itu bergidik ngeri karenanya. Karena tidak tahan akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama pemuda itu? Kalian punya hubungan khusus ya? Kau beruntung sekali. Oh, ya Tuhanku…dia luar biasa tampannya." Seorang gadis yang datang bersama gerombolan Jessica mengoceh tiada henti dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan wajah yang berseri-seri, entah karena apa. Gadis itu baru bicara saat Siwon sudah benar-benar tidak berada dalam jangkauan jarak pandang mereka lagi.

"Maksud kalian Siwon? Ah, bukan…" Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan logat santai. "Kami baru saja bertemu di koridor sekolah, tadi"

"Benarkah?" gadis itu berteriak histeris lalu mengehempaskan dirinya ditempat yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi akan aku tanyakan padanya nanti!"

Kata-kata Kibum sukses membuat seluruh mata yang ada di dalam ruangan kelas itu menoleh kepadanya. Segera saja harapan kalau Siwon masih sendiri membuat harapan para semua gadis yang telah terjerat pesona pemuda beriris obisidian itu melambung sangat tinggi.

.

.

.

"Wonnie…! Tolong aku…" Kibum berteriak histeris ditengah koridor sekolah yang pernah menjadi saski bisu pertemuan pertama mereka, saat dilihatnya pemuda itu melintas. Gadis pink itu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dan dalam hitungan detik sudah berada di samping pemuda itu sambil memeluk erat lengan Siwon yang kekar.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Sebelah alis Siwon terangkat heran menyaksikan tingkah laku gadis itu.

Kibum mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu sebelum membuka mulut untuk bicara. "Aku dikejar oleh mereka. Kau harus menolongku. Mereka jadi gila."

"Mereka?" Siwon justru malah semakin bingung dengan kata-kata ambigu gadis itu. Mereka? Mereka siapa?

Menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Siwon, tiba-tiba datang segerombolan gadis yang setengah berlari kearahnya. Siwon melirik kearah Kibum yang semakin erat mencengkram lengannya dan sedikit bergerak untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya dibelakang tubuh tinggi tegap Siwon.

"Hai…Siwon-Oppa!" salah seorang kumpulan gadis itu, menyapa dengan dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat merdu.

"Boleh kami meminjam Kibummie sebentar?" peluh menetes di pelipis Kibum. Siwon melirik gadis itu yang sekarang tubuhnya menempel erat dengan tubuh Siwon melalui ekor matanya.

Siwon berbalik sambil menyeret Kibum tanpa menghiraukan desahan kecewa para gadis.

.

.

.

"Untung saja aku masih bisa selamat…! Mereka ternyata sangat ganas..!" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

Kibum lantas menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi saat dia mulai membicarakan Siwon, para gadis itu tiba-tiba mulai menjadi brutal. Mereka merong-rong Kibum untuk mendekatkan mereka dengan Siwon, bahkan sampai ada yang meminta untuk dijodohkan. Semakin lama semakin banyak saja gadis yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu hingga akhirnya Kibum kewalahan menghadapi permintaan mereka. Siwon terkekeh kecil saat mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Kenapa kau malah mentertawakan aku?" Kibum merengut masam sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri…" Siwon malah tersenyum mengejek pada gadis itu membuat emosi Kibum semakin meledak.

"Ugghh… kau menyebalkan.."

Siwon memperhatikan pipi Kibum yang digembungkan dengan semburat merah mewarnainya, membuat Siwon gemas ingin mengecup dan mencubit pipi tembem itu. Bau tubuh gadis itu masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia ingat, bau bunga sakura yang bercampur dengan bau hujan. Bau yang sangat menggoda, tapi Siwon sudah merasa lebih dari terkendali untuk tidak menjadikan gadis itu sebagai makan malamnya.

.

.

.

"Siwon…" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merangkul lengan Siwon sambil berjalan menuju kegerbang sekolah. Pelajaran telah berakhir dan sekarang semua orang sedang bersiap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. "Temani aku ya?"

"Tidak mau.."jawab Siwon otomatis.

Kibum menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menuruti kemauanmu."

"Ayolah… hanya sebentar saja. Kau temani aku jalan-jalan ya. Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Ya…ya…?" Kibum memasang wajah puppy eyes andalannya.

Siwon menatap mata Kibum dalam. "Tidak mau." Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dan tetap menerusakan langkahnya. Tidak memeperdulikan Kibum yang masih bergelayut manja di tubuhnya.

Kibum melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan kemudian duduk di lantai dengan wajah kesal. "Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku….. aku akan tetap duduk di sini."

Siwon memalingka wajahnya menatap Kibum yang sekarang duduk bersimpuh dilantai. "Sesukamu-lah. Kau pikir aku perduli." ucap Siwon datar.

Siwon meneruskan langkahnya tetapi belum ada berapa lama pemuda itu sudah kembali berada dihadapan Kibum. "Baiklah, kita pergi, tapi kau tidak boleh cerewet. Kau mengerti?"

Senyum Kibum mengembang dengan ceria. Gadis itu mengangguk patuh.

"Kau mau Wonnie?" Kibum menyorongkan ice-cream vanilla yang dimakannya ke arah Siwon yang dengan cepat menelengkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Pemuda itu menolak.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Gadis itu mengajak Siwon pergi kesebuah wahana bermain, bahkan hingga hari menjelang senja, Kibum masih saja tidak mau beranjak dari tempat itu. Membuat Siwon sangat kewalahan menghadapi bujukan Kibum yang terjadi hampir setiap saat. Gadis itu memaksanya naik kora-kora hingga menyebabkan seorang gadis jatuh pingsan saat melihat wajahnya setelah hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sampa segitunya hanya karena melihat Siwon, pikir Kibum!

Kibum melemparkan ice-cream yang sedari tadi diemutnya ke-bak sampah terdekat saat melihat bagaimana orang-orang berteriak saat menaiki wahana halilintar. "Ayo kita naik itu." Tunjuk Kibum bersemangat.

Siwon ikut mengarahkan tatapannya pada suatu wahana yang cukup terbilang sanggup membuat sport jantung. "Aku tidak mau. Kalau mau kau saja yang pergi."

Saat turun dari wahana permainan, Kibum memuntahkan semua yang sudah masuk kedalam perutnya hingga benar-benar tidak ada yang tersisa lagi.

Siwon tidak berkomentar dan hanya membantu meringankan siksaan yang Kibum alami dengan memijat tengkuk gadis itu perlahan sementara muntahan Kibum masih belum berhenti. Kibum menggerutu kesal dalam hati dan kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Dan Siwon membelikannya obat dan juga sebotol air putih. Kibum sekarang benar-benar merasa sangat sakit dan lemah, belum lagi perutnya semakin sakit saja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kibum teridur saat merasakan hembusan angin yang pelan yang membelai lembut permukaan kulitnya. Siwon terpaksa menggendong Kibum hingga kekamarnya dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih disertai dengan senyuman tulus dari kedua orang tua Kibum yang saat itu kebetulan sedang berada dirumah.

.

.

.

Kibum mengehentikan langkahnya saat menangkap siluet seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berjalan di depan kelas saat matanya tanpa sengaja melirik gerombolan gadis yang sibuk berceloteh riang sambil menggosip tentu saja. Senyum gadis itu mengembang seketika dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kearah pintu.

"Changminie." Sapa Kibum riang dan langsung melompat kedalam pelukan pemuda itu, membuat pemuda bertubuh jangkung menjulang itu tepekik kaget, tapi kemudian membalas pelukan Kibum, tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan mata yang dipenuhi rasa sakit dan cemburu.

"Wonnie Oppa, terimakasih ya kemaren kau sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sepasang mata emerald Kibum dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau itu dari dulu memang sangat menyebalkan. Jangan menggangguku lagi."

Kibum terdiam mendengar kata-kata Siwon, dia memang sudah sering diperlakukan dengan kurang baik oleh Siwon. Tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti itu, Siwon tidak pernah marah saat Kibum menggangunya maskipun acap kali pemuda itu mengeluh, tapi sepertinya Siwon sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Kibum merong-rongnya setiap hari dengan berbagai macam gangguan sementara pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Saat pikiran Kibum tengan sibuk memikirkan semua tingkah lakunya di depan Siwon hingga membuat pemuda itu sangat marah. Kibum merasakan Kibum jas sekolahnya bergetar. Dia menekan tombol jawab dan meletakkannya di telinga dan seketika itu pula hand-phone yang berada digenggaman tangannya terlepas. Air mata meluruh jatuh dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Siwon heran saat mendapati lagi-lagi bangku yang ditempati Kibum kosong, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini. Kibum tidak masuk kelas selama seminggu penuh entah karena alasan apa. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada gadis itu, apakah dia sudah keterlaluan waktu itu? Tapi tidak mungkin, hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu Kibum sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Changmin sempat tersentak kaget saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri di depannya, secara tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi dia sangat yakin bahwa dia hanya sendirian di perpusatakaan ini, samasekali tidak ada seorang pun.

"Kau teman Kibum?" kedua kening Changmin berkerut saat mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan dari pemuda yang sekarang sedang menatap kedua bola matanya dengan tatapan tidak suka, tatapan pemuda itu persis seperti seorang pria yang tidak suka terhadap teman baik kekasihnya karena cemburu. Changmin langsung mengerti dengan situasi yang di hadapinya sekarang. Dia mengenal pemuda ini, Choi Siwon yang selama ini selalu mewarnai perbincangan antara dirinya dan Kibum yang merupakan sahabat sedari kecilnya setiap kali mereka berkirim surat memalui E-mail atau telepon.

"Ya. Aku temannya. Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin tahu dimana Kibum sekarang?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ingin tau kenapa Kibum tidak masuk sekolah?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu memastikan, Siwon tidak menjawab.

"Seminggu yang lalu orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Waktu kejadian itu aku datang kerumahnya untuk menjenguknya. Tapi dia tidak mau menemuiku. Dan setelah itu aku dengar Kibum pindah."

Siwon terdiam saat mencerna baik-baik kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Changmin tersenyum tipis "Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan belakangan ini Kibum sering menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda bernama Choi Siwon padaku. Dia pasti sangat terpukul sekarang. Kibum sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Temukanlah dia. Dia pasti mau mendengarkanmu."

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya disebuah apartment sederhana dilantai lima sebuah gedung yang cukup sederhana. Dia yakin sekali gadis itu pasti berada di dalam sekarang, meskipun Siwon tidak mendengar adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam ruangan, tapi penciuman Siwon cukup jelas mendeteksi adanya wangi darah manusia yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Bau yang sangat familiar dan tentu saja sangat dirindukannya.

Siwon melihatnya. Gadis itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, hanya suara tarikan nafas saja yang mendominasi. Gadis itu mendongakan wajahnya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Kibum yakin sekali di sudah mengunci semua pintu yang ada dirungan ini. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartment yang lebih sederhana dan pas untuk kehidupannya yang hanya sendirian setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal untuk lebih berhemat. Karena percuma saja dia tinggal dirumah itu kalau hanya sendirian, hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan tentang semua yang telah dilaluinya selama seumur hidupnya ditempat itu.

Siwon tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kedua bola mata Kibum lekat-lekat. Tidak ada jejak airmata disana, yang ada hanya wajah murung yang dipenuhi dengan guratan-guratan kesakitan. Kematian memang selalu menjadi momok mengerikan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihindari oleh manusia.

Siwon menarik kepala tubuh Kibum mendekat hingga kepala gadis itu jatuh terkulai didadanya yang bidang.

"Menangislah."

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Wonnie. Setelah ini aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah menggangumu lagi."

Siwon memandang gadis itu sesaat dengan tatapan gamang, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan mengatakan kata-kata yang bahkan dalam khayalannya sekalipun—akan pernah mendengar Kibum mengatakannnya.

"Kau itu bicara apa?"

Kibum tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap mata kelam Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ternyata Kibum benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Kibum menukar tempat duduknya dengan seorang gadis yang dengan sangat suka rela mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kibum. Gadis itu duduk dibarisan paling depan, benar-benar jauh dari tempat duduk Siwon yang berada dipojok dekat jendela. Kibum selalu menghindarinya dan menolak untuk menatap mata Siwon setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang, dan yang paling membuat Siwon kesal adalah kenyataan kalau gadis itu selalu berusaha tidak berada satu tempat dengannya, buru-buru pergi begitu melihat Siwon memasuki ruangan. Hingga akhirnya Siwon menjadi gerah dan memutuskan untuk menuntaskan masalahnya dengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" suara Siwon terdengar sangat gusar.

Mata coklat karamel gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia ingin segera pergi menghilang dari hadapan Siwon saat itu juga. "Aaa..ku…aku…" Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku Kim Kibum!" bentak Siwon dipenuhi gelegar kemarahan.

Tanpa diduga, gadis itu malah terisak. "Kenapa kau membentakku? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" air mata menganak sungai dipipi gadis itu.

"Karena aku tidak suka kalau kau berada terlalu jauh dariku." ucapan Siwon mengalir dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Di sudah mengatakan semua yang menjadi beban dipundaknya selama ini.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatan, aku sangat senang karena kalian bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review pada fic ini, dan terkejut saat menyadari ada lebih dari delapan ratus orang yang mengunjungi fic ini dari chapter pertama meski hanya sebagian yang memberikan review. Dan aku harap kalian bersedia melakukannya lagi agar aku tahu kalau fic ini masih diinginkan untuk tetap dilanjutkan, karena fic ini terancam akan **discontinued**.

**Special Thanks:**

**Jeongmal Gamsahmanida bagi kalian yang telah memberikan review!**

Myblackfairy. Mokpo's. LiyenaJoyer137. LeeHyoJoon. Rikha-chan. Viivi-ken. Nda indysetyaputry. Wooniebummie. Myeoulchi's wife. Nisachul. Iruma-chan. Dan Snowysmile.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.


End file.
